Merry Christmas Darling
by Deep-Within-the-Labyrinth
Summary: It's WWII and two sweethearts are trying to keep their relationship alive. It's a short story.  Please R&R!


**Author's Note:** I had to write a short story for English Class and this is what I wrote. I would love to hear some feedback from you people out there. I am not just saying that for my health, I really would like to hear what you have to say. Please R&R! Thanks so much I hope you all enjoy it. I do take ownership and credit for both the plot and characters, no stealing please. There are no warnings, just my threats "READ IT DAMN YOU!" Take care all of you, and I should be updating my other stories within the week.

Merry Christmas Darling

-February 8th, 1942

My Dearest Emmie,

It has been six weeks since I left you standing on the dock, and my heart has yet to stop missing you. I keep your picture tucked inside my helmet, and every day it is what reminds me of why I'm here. All the men are optimistic, bursting out into song whenever it suits them, they're confident we'll be out of England within a few months—I can only hope that's the outcome dearest. I already long to come home to you and my family. I will write again soon. My body may be here, but my heart is and always will be with you.

Yours Truly,

John

-March 3rd, 1942

My Darling John,

I cannot tell you how happy I am to hear from you and that you are well. I've been so worried, the news reports have nothing good to say, every day it's some new horror story of our boys dying over seas. I miss you—your smile, your laugh, especially when you're up to mischief. I can't seem to help but worry about you, so far from home…

I went to see your parents last week; they are both keeping well, worried about you of course, but in good spirits and health. Your sister Louisa has gotten a job at the small hospital down off of Avalon St. She seems happy; I think she's just happy to be doing something to help the war effort.

I pray to hear from you soon dearest—I keep you in my thoughts and prayers. Come home soon. I love you.

Forever Yours,

Emmie

-May 10th, 1942

My Dearest Emmie,

I cannot begin to tell you how receiving your letter has lightened my heart. Things have been horrifying here; it has been snowing, giving everything a deceivingly calm and peaceful appearance. We had our first encounter with the Germans this week. They attempted to bomb our campsite late one night, fortunately we had been prepared, expecting an attack soon, the foxholes were close enough that most of the men were able to safely make it; they provided enough cover to keep most of us unharmed. Now we sleep in the foxholes, seeing as it's too dangerous to camp outside of them.

It still seems like some surreal nightmare that I just need to wake up from…I can still hear the screams of some of my fellow soldiers as they died. Then there are the ones who are suffering from injuries…it's so gruesome. Many of them are the same age as me. I still can't believe they're gone—we had been laughing by a fire the night before. This is nothing like what I thought the war would be like. It was supposed to be glorious…there is nothing glorifying about people killing each other like animals. And worse I fear our loss is not yet over. It is a terrifying and sobering thought to know that tomorrow you might die. I'm looking at your picture as I write to you Emmie, and I imagine what you would do and say if you where by my side now. Knowing you're at home waiting for me gives me the strength I need to rise and face each day—to remember what I am fighting for. It has already been six months since I left…and I have a feeling that the plan to be home for the holidays isn't going to happen. I miss you Emmie, so much…Keep me in your thoughts love, for you are in mine.

We'll be moving out soon, so if you don't hear from me right away have faith, I will write back to you as soon as I am able.

With All My Love,

John

-August 1st, 1942

My Darling John,

I am so relieved to receive your letter—It seems that it had been misdirected at first. I was beginning to worry when I hadn't heard from you.

I am sorry to hear that things are going to horribly wrong. I cannot imagine what you have seen and experienced while stationed with your troops. I wish there was something that I could do to ease this burden from you, however I fear that in this instance I am useless. I can only offer you my love and prayers that you and your men are brought back to us swiftly and safely.

I recently had a terrifying thought of my own, my friend Angela, you remember her don't you? And her sweetheart Paul? Angela received a notice that Paul is missing in action. I was with her when she received the notice. All the color drained from her face and she fainted straight away. She hasn't been the same since. She loved him so. They were planning to get married when he returned. That thought terrifies me John…that one day that could be me…losing you. Be careful dearest, there is so much for you to come home to, so much for our future, and I don't know how I can face it without you by my side.

I stopped by your parents yesterday, and am glad to tell you that they are both still in good health. Your mother is trying to keep your father out of trouble; apparently he has taken it into his mind to start doing experiments out in the back yard, what type I'm sure I don't know. Your sister has a new beau, he's a doctor in the hospital that she works at, his name is Richard. He seems to be a very agreeable sort of man. I'm sure that the two of you will get along famously. They send you their love. Be safe. Come home soon. I love you.

Yours Truly,

Emmie

-October 25th, 1942

My Dearest Emmie,

It has been some time since I last wrote, things have been going horribly over here. We've been engaging the enemy daily…our troops have been hit hard, not just by the enemy, but also by illness, it's been very damp and many of our men have been getting sick. The foxholes have only incited it further. Have no worries though my love I have remained in good health, I always was blessed with a strong constitution. Though I'm not sure how much more our troops can take, it seems the blows are never ending, simply leading from one thing to another. I can only pray that they send reinforcements soon.

Thank you love, for visiting my family, they do adore you so. I haven't been receiving many letters from them, so I am glad that someone else is around to check in on them occasionally. And as for my father…his experiments generally lead to the destruction of something, hence why they are no longer allowed to be performed in the house. Mom has the right idea of making him stay in the yard. Have no worries though sweetheart, his experiments have always been something that he does as a source of entertainment as well as a distraction from anything that worries him.

I miss you so Emmie, many nights I lay on my bedroll thinking of our walks through the parks, and stolen kisses, while your father was waiting out on the porch for our return. I hold those memories close to my heart, for they are what help to pull me through these difficult times now. Knowing that you are there loving me, even from so far away, gives me so much courage and strength. I love you Emmie, and keep you close to my heart. Pray for me beloved, I pray I can return to you soon.

Your Ever Loving,

John

P.S. Send me another photograph of yourself if you can…the one in my helmet was ruined while I was in the in the foxholes.

-November 19th, 1942

My Darling John,

Here is the picture you requested, it is a newer photograph, and hopefully this one will have better luck in the foxholes with you. The holidays are rolling around, and I am more aware of your absence then ever before. I miss you so much; this year's holidays seem to be even less cheerful simply because you're not here to share them with me.

Thanksgiving is a few days away, and my mother has been busy trying to prepare a festive meal, your parents are coming over with your sister and Richard to celebrate with us. They are missing you too, and the holidays seem only to remind them that you're not here with them. I hope that where ever you are, you are safe during these upcoming holidays. I already went shopping for your Christmas gift, and it is stored away safely in my room so that I can put it under the tree for you.

I have heard that there is supposed to be more troops shipped overseas upon the coming year. I hope that they reach you and your troops to help in the war effort and help to bring you home all the sooner. I love you John, be careful, and come home soon.

Forever Yours,

Emmie

======================================*Delivered the day before Christmas*======================================

Records Office,

Westchester  Station,

November 30th, 1942

Madam,

It is my painful duty to inform you that a report has this day been received from the War Office notifying the death of (Rank)Sergeant (Name) John W. Rogers (Regiment) Field Art. which occurred at on service on the 26th of November 42', and I am to express to you the sympathy and regret of the Army Council at your loss. The cause of death was killed in action.

Any application you may wish to make regarding the late soldier's effects should be addressed to "The Secretary of the War Office, Whitehall, London, 3W.

I am,

Your Obedient Servant,

Colonel C. Smith

Officer in charge of Records

=======================================*Delivered the day after Christmas *=====================================

-November 24th, 1942

My Dearest Emmie,

I don't know how soon this letter will reach you, but we are going to be entering into enemy territory tomorrow, so I wanted to make sure that this reached you before we moved out. The holidays are coming up soon Emmie, and nothing serves as such a clear reminder of how much I miss you and my family. It is in the few moments of silence between the men that I am reminded of how much things have changed, and how much you mean to me. When I left you at the dock so many months ago I never realized that you would be the sole light to me in this darkness. You have been and continue to be my guiding light and guardian angel.

Inside I have enclosed your Christmas present dearest, since I don't know when we'll be clear of the enemy border I wanted to make sure that you had this, hopefully before Christmas. I was in a small town awhile back and when I saw this ring I knew it was for you. I know it's not the most expensive or fancy ring, but I knew as soon as I saw it that I was ready. So bare with me love, and while this is slightly unconventional I hope your answer will still be yes. Emily Dorset, will you make me the happiest man on Earth by doing me the honor of becoming my wife? You are the most important person in my life and I can't see living the rest of my life without you by my side. I love you Emmie, and I hope this letter reaches you swiftly, sending with it all my love. I miss you and await your answer most anxiously. Merry Christmas Darling and a Happy New Year.

Yours for Forever and a Day,

John


End file.
